


Wasted

by miniconsuffrage



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drunken cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/pseuds/miniconsuffrage
Summary: Rampage gets in the way of a projectile meant for Depth Charge. It has some unexpected effects.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> beast wars fic number 420 y'all!!!! we did it!!!!!!!!!

Depth Charge had been in the ocean when the tracker had gone off. It beeped at him, steady and insistent, until he acknowledged it—and Depth Charge was not one to waste time.

Protoform X, outside the Predacon ship and unprotected. It was not an opportunity he would ever pass up.

It didn’t take long to get to the correct general area by air. He transformed and dropped to the ground to continue the rest of the way by foot. There was a lot of tree cover here, and it was easy to miss things in the sky. Depth Charge had no plans to be shot down before he could get his hands on Rampage today. He hoped for a straightforward confrontation— just Rampage and himself, rather than Depth Charge stumbling into the middle of a Maximal-Predacon event. It was best when it was just the two of them.

Fate had other plans.

He ran into Maximals before he ever found Rampage. Cheetor, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia, all headed in the same direction as he was. Depth Charge did not bother to suppress a sigh when Cheetor called out to him.

“What are you doing out here?” Cheetor asked, voice hushed. They were in the middle of sneaking, it seemed

“Three guesses,” Depth Charge said, taking the opportunity to use his long-practiced skill of using his tone to convey a message of ‘clearly you are an idiot.’ It was one of his best skills.

“Perhaps your target is with ours. We’ve gotten word that the Predacons are in the process of building a watchtower of sorts,” Silverbolt said. “We would be stronger if we took them on together.”

Depth Charge rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you ask for help from the rest of your friends?” he asked, not really wanting to get stuck with them. But if they were headed to the same spot, it wasn’t like he could stop them from going with him.

“Optimus, Rhinox and Rattrap are on their way, but we were closer,” Cheetor explained. “And we don’t have time to wait for them.”

“Fine,” Depth Charge sighed. “But I’m only here for X. I’m not going to wait around for you.”

“Of course,” Blackarachnia said, one claw on a cocked hip. “Far be it from us to get in the way of your angsting.”

“Excuse me?” Depth Charge snapped.

“Well, we’d better get moving!” Silverbolt said, putting himself in front of Blackarachnia with a nervous smile. Depth Charge stayed long enough to glare at each of them in turn, and then went back to following his tracker.

Sure enough, the spot where X was located was exactly the same as where the Maximals were headed. And with the size of the tower the Predacons were building, it didn’t take long to find it.

The four of them stuck to the foliage for cover and took a moment to observe. The Predacons didn’t have a full force out—Tarantulas, Quickstrike, Waspinator and Inferno were there along with Rampage, but Depth Charge didn’t see Megatron, Dinobot II. There was no telling where those two had ended up. They would have to be careful to avoid being jumped from behind.

It looked like Rampage and Tarantulas were arguing. Or Rampage was arguing, and Tarantulas was working on some wiring on the tower while Waspinator and Inferno flew pieces of a large cannon up to the top to be installed. Quickstrike was off to the side, shooting at rocks unhelpfully. Rampage must have been fairly distracted—usually he knew of Depth Charge’s presence by this point. Tarantulas had an array of parts and pieces that Depth Charge couldn’t identify, and plucked a few things from the piles as they watched.

“They’ve got one more than us,” Cheetor observed with a frown.

“Waspinator doesn’t count as a whole person,” Blackarachnia said.

“I can attempt to take out the ones in the sky while the rest of you go for those on the ground,” Silverbolt suggested.

“Do whatever you want, but X is mine,” Depth Charge said, his voice low.

“You can have him,” Cheetor said with a grimace. Probably remembering a previous encounter with him. Cheetor didn’t realize how lucky he was to even be alive, at this point.

Quickly, they came up with a game plan and put it into action. Silverbolt waited until Waspinator and Inferno had their hands full with something that looked heavy, then flew up and let off the battle’s first shots.

The rest of them let loose a barrage of firepower a moment later, catching all of the Predacons by surprise. Inferno and Waspinator dropped the piece they were holding, which very nearly came down on top of Tarantulas. But they recovered quickly, and were soon shooting right back.

“Depth Charge, you brought friends!” Rampage called from across the battlefield, accompanied by a deranged cackle. “I can’t wait to _taste_ them!”

“Can I just say for the record that I don’t like it when people talk about eating me?” Cheetor asked, barely audible above their guns.

Inferno came down from above with his flame gun, breaking up their line of fire, and everything devolved into chaos after that. Depth Charge didn’t pay much attention to what happened to the other Maximals—his focus was on Rampage.

It always went the same way. They started with weapons, guns or knives or blunt objects, but it always ended with fists, usually with one or both of them on the ground.

This fight was no different. Rampage decided to run headfirst into Depth Charge’s gunfire and tackled him to the ground.

“Get out of the way, you idiot!” Tarantulas cried, far enough away that Depth Charge barely registered it, and couldn’t track who he was referring to, or why. He was much more focused on Rampage’s insufferable face in front of his, and on punching it.

He only froze by instinct, after a loud _pop_ sound, and Rampage stopped moving to crane his head in the direction of Tarantulas.

Everything that happened next was so quick, Depth Charge could only put it in order afterwards. Tarantulas held what looked like a rocket launcher. There was a rocket-like object hurtling towards himself and Rampage, with a needle on the end. Rampage’s gaze shifted from it to Depth Charge, meeting his gaze for just a fraction of a second. Rampage shifted, spinning them around.

Depth Charge’s first thought was that Rampage was twisting him around to use him as a shield. But the next thing he knew, Rampage was on his side and groaning, and Tarantulas was shouting in anger.

“Auuugh, you _ruined everything!_ ” he yelled, Depth Charge just couldn’t figure out who he was addressing. He sat up and looked around, just in time to see Waspinator come crashing down from above and right into one of the legs of the defense tower. The whole thing came crashing down— Depth Charge had to roll to his feet and jump out of the way to avoid getting smashed underneath it.

Tarantulas stomped on the ground with a huff. “Fine! You’re on your own,” he announced to his teammates, and transformed and scurried away. Inferno flew after him, until his thruster gave out and he crashed to the ground in a heap, then followed on foot.

Depth Charge turned around to take stock of who was left. Cheetor, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were all alive and moving around, in varying states of disrepair. Waspinator was in pieces, and Depth Charge didn’t even see Quickstrike anymore. And Rampage…

Rampage was under the tower. He hadn’t moved, and it had come down on top of him. His legs poked out, unmoving.

Depth Charge stared at him, stunned. This… might actually be it, he realized. He looked around for his gun and scooped it up off the ground, approaching the tower carefully.

“Oh, man,” Cheetor commented, observing the situation. “You think he’s okay?”

“He’s fine,” Depth Charge said gruffly. “But he won’t be for long.”

“What are you going to do?” Silverbolt asked, his tone cautious. He had a wing bent at an odd angle, meaning he probably wasn’t going to be flying anywhere anytime soon.

Depth Charge ignored him. He got close enough to nudge X’s leg with his foot. No response. He kicked it harder, and still there was nothing. Promising.

“You three. Roll the tower off him,” Depth Charge ordered.

“Excuse me?” Blackarachnia questioned. “I don’t take orders from you. You want to shoot your _arch nemesis_ in the face so badly, do it yourself.”

Cheetor and Silverbolt looked a little more unsure. “We can’t just leave him under there, right?” Cheetor asked. “Although he did say he was going to eat us…”

Silverbolt gave Depth Charge a hard look. “You won’t shoot him in the face?”

“Nope. Promise.” He was going straight for the sparkchamber.

So Silverbolt, the naive idiot he was, went to one side of the tower and started to push. A moment later, Cheetor joined him on the other end of it. The two of them struggled, but ultimately managed to roll the thing off.

As soon as Depth Charge could aim, he unloaded his gun at Rampage’s chest. It was so much easier when he wasn’t _moving_ and _talking._

“Depth Charge!” Silverbolt barked in surprise, and ran over as if to stop him. It was too late— Depth Charge had already done what he’d wanted to do, and Silverbolt stopped short, watching X. Four sets of eyes were on him and the significant crater in his chest, now, waiting to see what would happen.

“Owwww…” X groaned, except… Except it came out as more of a whine, which was unusual. More importantly, it meant he still wasn’t dead. His chest started repairing itself moments later, but the effect seemed more sluggish than it usually was.

“What do we do now?” Cheetor whispered, taking a step back and keeping his distance. Smart. Depth Charge pulled out a knife.

“Stop, he isn’t fighting back,” Silverbolt said, putting a hand on Depth Charge’s arm. Depth Charge glared at him and considered stabbing _him_ first, just to get warmed up, but Rampage spoke again before he could put any plans into action.

“Nnn… Depth Charge?” Rampage asked. The unreserved delight in his voice caught Depth Charge off guard. He didn’t answer, but held his knife at the ready as X sat up slowly and reached behind him. His movements were off, Depth Charge could see that clear as day, but he couldn’t guess what had caused it… until Rampage pulled something out of his back and looked at it.

The… whatever it was that Tarantulas had fired at them. On the end, it looked like there had been a glass tube that was now shattered. A blue liquid dripped off of one of the shards.

“That looks almost like the thing that made Optimus go nuts a while back,” Cheetor gasped, then looked at his silent teammates. “Oh yeah. You guys weren’t here for that for that.”

“I remember,” Blackarachnia said, leaning in to get a closer look. “That plan was stupid. I’d hope he wouldn’t have tried the same thing over again.”

“So what _did_ it do?” Depth Charge asked, and sighed when Blackarachnia shrugged. He turned his attention back to Rampage, whose chest was nearly completely healed now, and cursed himself. He could still reach the spark, but it would be less effective, going through more layers of armor now.

Rampage tipped forward suddenly. Depth Charge tried to step back, but Rampage had his arms around Depth Charge’s leg. He expected claws to follow, or possibly to have his foot pulled out from under him, but all Rampage did was… rub his face against Depth Charge’s leg. He tried to pull away, but Rampage was not letting go.

“You _saved_ me,” Rampage said, a pleased smile evident in his voice.

“Excuse me?”

“From the tower,” Rampage explained, and then _giggled_. “I was stuck. It really hurt…”

Okay, whatever was going on here, Depth Charge didn’t like it. He knew Rampage best, of anyone who knew him and was still living, and he had _never_ behaved anything like this. He couldn’t reach Rampage’s spark chamber from the chest anymore, but he could probably find a spot around his back kibble to reach the same area.

He raised the knife into the air, and Silverbolt quickly caught and held his arm. “You can’t do this!” he protested.

“Watch me,” Depth Charge growled. He did not appreciate having 50% of his limbs held down, and attempted to wrestle his way out of the hold.

“He isn’t fighting back! It isn’t right,” Silverbolt said through gritted teeth as he fought back, prying the knife out of Depth Charge’s hand. Depth Charge was off balance, and ultimately Silverbolt succeeded, but Depth Charge did get in a smack to the face before Silverbolt moved out of his range.

That left Depth Charge unarmed with a deranged experiment hugging his leg. He _could_ make that work, but clearly he would have to wait until the Maximals’ backs were turned.

Suddenly, Rampage scrambled to his feet. He nearly fell over twice in the process, which… If Depth Charge were being honest with himself, that brought him some small amount of satisfaction to watch. Finally, Rampage stood to his full height and leaned in close, looking Depth Charge in the eye. Depth Charge didn’t back down, staring right back at him. Daring him to fight. Then Silverbolt wouldn’t be able to complain when Depth Charge ripped out his throat cables.

Rampage squinted at him, and Depth Charge waited, confidant that if Rampage were to make some sort of attack, he would be more than capable of deflecting it at this point. Rampage did raise his arms, but not to attack—he set them on Depth Charge’s shoulders, leaning in and using him for balance. “You’re… my nemesis,” he declared, slowly, as if working through each word carefully in his head before speaking it. He turned to look at the other Maximals and his expression took on a distinct look of surprise, as if he’d forgotten they were there.

“This is _my_ nemesis,” he said warningly, taking one hand off Depth Charge’s shoulder to stab a pointer finger in their direction. “Youuuu can’t have him.”

“Uh… That’s fine. We’ll let you keep him,” Cheetor said, glancing between his two teammates like he was trying to figure out if they were supposed to answer or not.

Rampage abruptly lay his head down on Depth Charge’s shoulder. “Good,” he purred. Depth Charge tried to dislodge him, but again, Rampage was determined that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“He’s acting like he got into too much high grade,” Blackarachnia observed.

“Oh, pit,” Depth Charge growled. That was _exactly_ what he was acting like. “He can’t get drunk, physically. There were tests on that.” An unexpected side effect, but not an unwelcome one in the eyes of his experimenters.

“Tarantulas is stupid, but I can’t believe he’d make a gun intending to get people drunk,” Blackarachnia said.

“Perhaps his altered coding changed the effect of the weapon from its original purpose,” Silverbolt suggested. Depth Charge thought of the argument X and Tarantulas seemed to have been having earlier, and of how X almost seemed to have purposely rolled between Depth Charge and the projectile hurtling towards them, and then Depth Charge stopped thinking about that.

“Well, now what? We still need to get back to the CR chamber,” Cheetor said. “If we aren’t going to fight him, can we just… leave him here?”

“Now is the _perfect time_ to—“

“I bet I could figure out what Tarantulas did to him,” Blackarachnia interrupted, looking at Rampage thoughtfully. “The lab equipment at the Ark is outdated junk, but I can make it work.”

For reasons Depth Charge refused to examine, he did not like that idea. Before he could come up with a reasonable protest, Rampage did the work for him.

“No labs,” he said, backing up and nearly tripping on something. He then ducked under Depth Charge’s wing and stood behind him, using Depth Charge as a shield between himself and the other Maximals. “ _Noooo_ labs!”

“No labs,” Depth Charge agreed. Pleased by his compliance, Rampage rested his head back down on Depth Charge’s shoulder and purred. It was the strangest sensation Depth Charge had ever felt. He stepped forward, and Rampage fell flat on his face.

“Big Bot’ll be here soon. We could just wait and let him decide what to do,” Cheetor said.

Depth Charge chafed at the idea of Optimus making any decision of the kind. X was _his_ mission, and _he_ made all the X-related decisions. And what he had decided was…

He looked down at Rampage, who hadn’t gotten up yet. Instead, he’d propped his head up with one hand and was pulling a vine out of the ground with the other, then draping it over his own shoulders and arranging it just so.

Well… Depth Charge couldn’t exactly stab him through the spark _now_ , could he. And there weren’t any stasis pods conveniently large enough to stow him away in on the planet, now that X’s original one was destroyed or otherwise salvaged for parts.

“Will it wear off?” he asked.

Blackarachnia shrugged. “The last virus Tarantulas made had an antivirus serum, but with his healing abilities, there’s no way to know unless I can look at him using some actual lab equipment.”

“Not happening,” Depth Charge said firmly.

He felt Rampage grab his knee and use it to pull himself upright again, now with the addition of leafy vines draped around him. Reaching for Depth Charge again, he grabbed the fins on either side of Depth Charge’s face and started wiggling them around, making an untranscribable noise of delighted gibberish as he did so. “Flappy…”

“Hehe. Aw,” Cheetor said quietly, but not quietly enough for Depth Charge to hear him. And then pretended he hadn’t been looking at them, once Depth Charge shot him a murderous glare.

“I’m going to kill both of you,” he vowed.

“Nooooo you won’t,” Rampage giggled. Then, all of a sudden, his whole demeanor changed. His hands dropped from Depth Charge’s face and he hunched over sadly. “I can’t die…” He stumbled backward and took a seat on the fallen tower, then lay down on it, his arms spread out dramatically.

“No, you will die. I’ll make sure of it,” Depth Charge said. He didn’t even think about it—he was just telling the truth. But Silverbolt made a noise of shock and horror, and Cheetor was watching Rampage with a look of alarm.

After a moment, Rampage lifted his head slightly. “You promise?” he asked.

“...Yes,” Depth Charge said awkwardly. “I promise.”

“Depth Charge,” Silverbolt started to protest, but Blackarachnia put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“As fun as this has been, I’m going back to the Ark,” she said. She started to walk away, then paused, looking pointedly at Silverbolt.

“Well…” he hesitated, but ultimately the weight of her stare was enough to move him to follow her. “You promise you won’t hurt him while he’s incapacitated, Depth Charge?”

“No,” Depth Charge said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, because it _was_ , but Silverbolt was already being pulled away by Blackarachnia, so he couldn’t protest further.

That just left Depth Charge, Rampage, and Cheetor.

“So, if this didn’t wear off...” Cheetor said. “It wouldn’t be so bad, right? At least like this he’s not threatening to eat people.”

Depth Charge didn’t like that thought. He and X had a routine, and this was very much breaking it. “Megatron will make Tarantulas reverse it. He won’t risk losing his most powerful pawn,” he said. At the sound of Megatron’s name, Rampage huffed, and reached out to Depth Charge making grabby hands.

“We could… keep him?” Cheetor suggested hesitantly. “I mean, there’s space in the Ark—“

“No,” Depth Charge said firmly. That was not how this played out, no matter how harmless Rampage seemed at the moment. He was _not_ getting adopted into Optimus’s little ragtag team of Predacons-turned-Maximals. “You should head back.You’re leaking all over the place.”

Cheetor looked down and saw the small puddle of energon he’d lost in the last few minutes. “What about you?” he asked.

“I’m going to stay here,” Depth Charge said. “Keep an eye on him.”

Cheetor didn’t look terribly convinced. “I’m not stupid,” he said. That was debatable. “I don’t think you’re goin to hurt him, though.”

“You don’t know me very well,” Depth Charge said.

Cheetor shrugged, and transformed, sprinting off in the direction of his teammates.

That left Depth Charge alone with Rampage. Finally, he could… well.

He sat down on the tower, out of Rampage’s claw range, but he just scooted closer and grabbed whatever part of Depth Charge he could reach. “You’re the _best_ nemesis,” he said, pleased.

Depth Charge wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to say ‘thank you’ at this point. “You’re not acting like yourself, you know, Crabcake,” he said.

“I know! I like it,” Rampage giggled. It was a sound Depth Charge had never thought he would hear. It was hard to tell that he was grinning, with his mouth the way it was, but Depth Charge had had practice. “Call me Crabcake again.”

Depth Charge fought off a prickle of discomfort. “No,” he said.

Rampage just laughed again. “Your emotions taste soooo good,” he said. “The best. Best nemesis.” He pulled one of the vines off of himself and sat up enough for him to put it around Depth Charge’s neck. “We match!”

“Right,” Depth Charge said. Now what… The Predacons were sure to come back to this location eventually, to pick up the pieces of the tower and of Waspinator. Depth Charge didn’t want to be around when they did so. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Rampage perked up with interest at the thought. “Beach?” he asked.

Well, there was a lake nearby… “Alright,” Depth Charge relented. Anywhere but right there.

It was slow going. Rampage was unsteady on his feet, so he clung to Depth Charge’s arm the whole way. Depth Charge ignored a comm call from Optimus as they went, and somewhere along the way Rampage’s hand ended up in his. Depth Charge allowed it, if it meant he wasn’t having to pull Rampage up off the ground every few minutes.

Until they got to the lake, anyway. Rampage froze when he saw the water, and then took off towards it at a full sprint, and he hadn’t let go of Depth Charge’s hand yet. Somehow walking in a straight line was beyond his current capabilities, but running was no problem. Depth Charge tried to free himself, but Rampage was still _strong_.

That was how Depth Charge found himself sitting in knee-deep water while Rampage dunked his entire face under and then lay there face-down for a few moments. Some bubbles popped up before he turned onto his back, and then sat up abruptly.

“What happened?” he gasped, patting Depth Charge’s shoulder where he’d placed one of the vines but which was now bare.

“I don’t know,” Depth Charge could truthfully say.

“Aw,” Rampage huffed. “We don’t match anymore…” He deflated at the thought, but was quickly struck by an idea. “Fins! Let me build you a house.”

“Excuse me?”

Rampage was already out of the water and digging in the sand, putting it up in a pile. For a moment Depth Charge thought he was trying to burrow into the ground, but no—once he had enough material to work with, he started shaping the sand into whatever it was his addled processor apparently thought a house looked like.

At least that would keep him busy for a little bit. As Depth Charge stood and got out of the water, his comm went off again. He answered this one.

 _“What?”_ he demanded.

 _“Depth Charge. Nice of you to pick up,”_ Optimus said. _“Cheetor said Rampage is with you and behaving oddly.”_

That was putting it lightly. _“I’m handling it,”_ he snapped.

 _“I’m sure you are,”_ Optimus said carefully. _“But Depth Charge, if we can get him back here to the Ark, that could change the whole tide of this war.”_

 _“I don’t care about your war,”_ Depth Charge reminded him. _“You worry about Megatron. I’ll take care of X.”_

He cut the line, just in time for Rampage to tug at his arm. “Look!” he said proudly, gesturing at the single worst representation of a house Depth Charge had ever seen. Mostly it was just lumps on larger lumps.

“You live in _this_ one,” he said, pointing to one of the lumps, then he pointed to the one right next to it. “And I live here.”

Hm. “How are you going to live there when I kill you?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Rampage said, puzzled, and thought through that one. “Wellll… you can kill me later?”

“I dont think so.”

“Oh…” Rampage said, drooping. “Then…. you can have it all.”

Depth Charge cursed himself for the little spike of guilt he felt. He shouldn’t have felt guilty for upsetting a mass murderer. But Rampage looked _so_ sad, and Depth Charge had never seen him this unguarded before. Usually he was a pain in the aft no matter how he was feeling. But now…

“You can have the house for one solar cycle,” he amended. “Then I’ll kill you.”

Rampage practically beamed at him. He scooted forward and laid himself on Depth Charge’s lap, but he didn’t stop there—he kept moving, jostling and folding in on himself until Depth Charge was flat on his back and Rampage was curled up on top of him. Not only that, he was _purring_ , his internal systems going loud and steady so that Depth Charge could feel it in his entire body. It was the strangest feeling he’d ever experienced.

“Best…” Rampage started, and then his system hiccuped, causing the purring to pause for a split second before resuming. “Best nemesis.”

Depth Charge sighed. He hoped that, when this inevitably wore off—because the alternative was unthinkable—Rampage wouldn’t remember any of this.

As much as Depth Charge hated to admit it, the purring was soothing, and they’d had a rough fight before the whole situation had gone bottoms up. He clung to consciousness for as long as he could, but Rampage didn’t have any such compunctions. He was out like a light before long, and as much as Depth Charge fought it, he followed close behind.

* * *

Depth Charge awoke to the sound of a groan and the sensation of being stabbed with an elbow.

“Stop,” he snapped unthinkingly, and the form that was weighing him down froze.

Oh, great.

“X?” he asked. The bot in question had an arm draped over his face, shielding him from the light of Earth’s sun, but didn’t move beyond that.

“Hm?”

Depth Charge’s suspicion that whatever Rampage had gotten hit with had worn off was only growing. “Get off me.”

Rampage groaned and put up a big fuss, but he did roll of Depth Charge and ended up face down in the sand. He muttered something, but Depth Charge couldn’t hear him with his face burrowed down.

“You’re going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you,” Depth Charge said as he sat up. He was a little louder than necessary, and Rampage’s whole body cringed. Served him right.

“Thought I was dreaming,” Rampage muttered, which gave Depth Charge pause.

Here it was. The moment he’d been waiting for. Rampage was no longer mysteriously inebriated, and Depth Charge could do what he wanted with no repercussions. His hand reached for his knife almost of its own accord, then…

He stopped. Waited a moment, and almost tried again.

Finally, he hauled himself to his feet. “Good luck with the hangover,” he said, and transformed, launching himself into the sky. Rampage actually peeked up out of the sand, braving the bright blue sky to watch him go.

If anyone asked, Depth Charge would say the Predacons showed back up to reclaim Rampage and he’d been surrounded. That, or he would just ignore the question. He didn’t owe anyone any answers, especially when it came to X. That was _his_ nemesis, and he’d take care of him as he saw fit.

There would always be next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link to share!](https://miniconsuffrage.tumblr.com/post/189803431833/wasted-miniconsuffrage-transformers-beast)
> 
> (if you're waiting on yeast wars i swear it is coming)


End file.
